Code of software is tested in a software development process to improve quality and robustness of the software. The software is commonly tested by providing various types of input to the software and observing the software's behavior. Unit testing, a software methodology to test portions of the code, ensures the portion of the code is fit for the intended purpose.
Further, the portion of the code that is to be tested may depend on other portions of the code. Dependencies on the other portions (e.g., objects or function modules) may cause testing failures due to, for example, bugs in the objects or function modules themselves. Also, dependencies on a database table may cause testing problems due to, for example, unexpected data (e.g., due to creating new data, modification or deletion of existing data in real time) in the database table, and thus the data in the database table may not be stable for testing. In some cases, there may be no write permissions for the database table, e.g. if the database is replicated from another system, typically only the replication process itself has write permissions. This is to prevent data inconsistencies. Further, to execute the code for testing in another system, the test may not be successful if the data the test relies on is not present in the system.